Circle daybreak and their obsesions
by iluvstark
Summary: Thierry- I learnt that they were watching General Hospital after a couple of minutes of watching. Then all of a sudden Ash screamed out "Jason you can't die, think about Sam! It's going to be Jake all over again." Ash was now on the verge of tears. Galen joined in by shouting "Poor lucky first his child dies and now his wife! Give the guy a-a b-break" Galen started crying.
1. Chapter 1

_Circle daybreak's obsessions_!

**I thought it would be fun to make an obsession so here it is!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing night world belongs to the brilliant L.J. Smith *tear***

_Thierry pov-_

It was just another normal day here at the mansion – well actually I shouldn't say normal because there is never a normal day in this house - my theory was proven when I walked past the movie theatre room where ash and Galen were sitting and _crying_?

Hmmmmm …. I peeked thought the door it looked like they were watching some soap opera. I learnt that they were watching General Hospital after a couple of minutes of watching. Then all of a sudden Ash screamed out "Jason you can't die, think about Sam! It's going to be Jake all over again." Ash was now on the verge of tears. Galen joined in by shouting "Poor lucky first his child dies and now his wife! Give the guy a-a b-break" Galen started crying so hard that he couldn't even speak properly. Thierry couldn't believe his eyes

Oh my this is just too good to be true, Thierry thought, and here is the almighty to cool for you Ash Redfern watching a soap opera! And well for Galen I can't say I didn't expect it because a couple of weeks ago Quinn came to me asking if I could tell Galen to keep his crappy books in his own room. **(A/n from one of my other stories truth or dear)**

With one last look Thierry waked out of the room, chuckling to himself.

Please review….. I think I will post more chapters but you have to review or else I wont+ I was thinking maybe Morgead Quinn and Rashel's obsessions they will get funnier and funnier! REVIEW or the space cow will eat you at night :)

-a


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 circle daybreak and their obsessions**

_Okay so I said I would update if ya reviewed! But right now I looked and I got only one review but I feel generous so I will write more :)_

Rashel's pov – Okay so every keeps comparing me to this Buffy chick? I can understand one time but I have gotten this at least a dozen times! So I decided to ask Quinn what's the big deal with her, but he just laughed and handed me the first season. So they say curiosity killed the cat? Well in my situation it's true.

_That same night-_

_**Rashel's on the 3 disc of Buffy**__._

_No ones pov –_ Rashel was sitting in the living room at 4am watching Buffy. Well I wouldn't really say _watching_ because every fight scene she would criticize and throw popcorn at the screen, but secretly Rashel loved Buffy. She didn't really get the whole being "chosen" thing but she thought it was still a pretty descent show.

_7 hours later-_

David's pov-

**(A/n no one seems to do David's pov?)**

I was walking down the stairs with Eric to go get some breakfast, but Eric suddenly stopped causing me to crash into him. "Hello there's people walking behind you, apologize!"

I said smacking the back of his head. Eric just ignored me then and put his finger up to his lips, that's when I heard it. A TV. So I said to Erick "Okay ill go first, ill be safer because I can use my limited knowledge of tae kwon do." I said. Eric snorted and said "David just because you showed up for the first five minutes of class does not mean you know tae kwon do."

"That's what limited means." God Eric's one of my best friends but sometimes he could just be so stupid! We kept on walking until we reached the living room, were we found the source of the noise. Bingo it was coming from _Rashel watching Buffy? _Well there's something you don't see every day. "Hey Rashel have you've been up all night watching Buffy?"

"Ya it's like Iliana and the Pretty Little Liars season finale." "Well I have been up all night watching Buffy if must know!" Rashel snapped. I poked Eric on the arm. "Hey hey Eric guess what?" I said and kept poking him and he finally gave in after the tenth time. "What's the difference between a smart blonde and a UFO?" I asked, as Erick rolled his eyes. I didn't wait for him to answer and said "There have been sightings of UFO's" **(A/n making fun of blondes its just Iliana really gets on my nerves!) **Rashel snorted and said "at least you can make yourself laugh, now go away I need to finish Buffy!" she said throwing stale popcorn at us till we left.

Review! Ill post the next chapter if ya review+ tell me who you want to see next! REVIEW REVIEW RIEVIEW! If ya don't the turkeys will eat you*gasp*!

-a


	3. Chapter 3

Circle daybreak and their obsessions chapter 3

**Okay so all you people out their who are reading this review so ill post another chappie + you can tell me who's obsessions you want to see next! REVIEW!**

Jez pov – Jez was just getting out of the shower when she remembered her _lotion,_ yes that's right I am addicted vanilla sugar lotion **(A/n it actually smells really good, + sorry for Jez's obsession being lotion but it will get funnier) **When I got out I looked for the lotion but it wasn't their. I put some clothes on and headed down stairs to see what's going on.

Once I got down there I could not believe what I was seeing.

_No ones pov_- Jez walked down the stairs to find Morgead putting lotion on Ash and saying "It will make your vampy skin look like a baby's bottom!" he said while Ash tried some "This is like the best thing I have ever smelt! It's like an explosion of smell; it puts the super in superman! It's acquiesced, simply beautiful! It's supermegafoxyawsumehot! **(A/n Daren Criss in star kids) **

While Ash was saying this he noticed that Jez was coming down the stairs fuming. With that Morgead tossed the lotion up in the air and said "I was framed the magical elves! Go Jez run, run while you still can the elves Are here. They feed on fear SAVE YOUSELF!" Morgead was saying while tossing the cream "Lotionnnnn" David said coming down the stairs catching the lotion, but realized what Morgead was saying "Oh NO! The elves are not back are they? Keller swore she got rid of those I paid her $50 to get rid of them!" David said and then screamed "KELLER THE ELVES ARE BACK! I thought you said you got rid of them all!"

Just then Gillian walked in and said "David give me you're money ill get rid of the elves for you." She said smiling evilly. Jez didn't want to stay and listen to four idiots, with that she turned and glared at Morgead and started counting "5…4…3….2….." Morgead finally got it and started running "1…."

REVIEW! Okay so I just spent the last half hour here writing and coming up ideas for this story and its 3:30 in the morning-no joke! SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHOS OBSSESIONS YOU WANT TO SEE! REVIEW, REVIEW REIVIEW

-a


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I have been gone for a while but I am updating all my stories and made a new one for the Mortal Instruments and I'm thinking about doing a 12 days of Christmas with the daybreakers and a house of night one Pm or review to tell me what you think. That's right you heard me all the stories have been updated plus a new one and 2 other new ones? WHAT! Mind blown, anyways Christmas ones would be fun to do since its Christmas but make sure you message me somehow so I know you want them!**

**Disclaimer- Night World characters and plot belong to the infamous L.J Smith**

Mare's pov- I smiled to myself and ran into my room sliding on my sock covered feet, normally my type A boring socks would let me fall down on my butt, but not these! If anyone is wondering I'm currently wearing knee high old man socks and what I mean by old man socks are those thick woollen ones with a pattern etched into the material but not the itchy irritating ones. AS ii continued dancing around the room in my socks I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, gosh I look silly. I am currently wearing my old man knee highs with a pair of tight black high wasted shorts with a blue tank top and a white lacy top that tucked into them but had it loosely so it was off of one of my shoulders. My hair was straight and my blue eyes popped with the color of my tank top, in theory I look good besides my socks. Oh well the only one I care about seeing me like this is Ash and he is gone to the mall.

I went over to my I-pod dock and turned up Obsession by Sky Ferreira, I continued to shake my hips and sing goofily. "Not love but I need something elllllsssseee so here's my confession this time this time don't just want you to love me I want to be your obsession this time this time want my name on the…." I sang while running my hands up my body then continued "Nothing wrong with OCD as long as it's for me as long as it for me, there's nothing wrong with OCD as long as it's for me"

I suddenly heard the door open and there stood Ash looking me up and down, his eyes skipping a beat on the socks. "So this is what you do when I'm gone?" He raised a quick eyebrow and chuckled. I was so stunned I that I wasn't capable of speech, I just continued gawking at the space where he had came. He finally registered that I wasn't going to say anything, while something in his eyes changed. Suddenly he rushed at me picking me up in his arms bridal style and threw me onto the bed. He was currently holding my hands above my head and his forehead was against mine. I felt him shift his position and felt his body heat radiating from him, he smiled and looked me in the eyes and started to tickle me "Argghh" I screamed when he tickled my stomach and back, I could feel myself wiggling around and my legs kicking out like a crazy person but that didn't stop him "So miss Mary Lynette Carter is this what you do when I'm always gone?" He questioned, I couldn't get anything else out and kept laughing and rolling around. Finally, once all of the sheets and blankets were dislodged I could manage out a yes. "Yes what Mare?" his grin grew bigger. "Yes I wear old man socks and dance around! Are you happy?" I pouted. Ash laughed at me and kissed me. "Yes I am" I rolled my eyes at his childishness and tried to get up. His arm captured my leg swinging it around his waist and looked me in the eyes. "You didn't think you were getting away that fast did you?" He smirked, I grinned up at him and said "I would never dream of it" Then he crashed his lips onto mine.

REVIEW OR PM ME (:

-A


End file.
